Coração Tolo
by Lell Ly
Summary: Hinata não deixaria seu coração se perder a um outro amor, agora que Naruto já não era mais o dono do seu coração. Mas não poderia jamais imaginar, que seu coração tolo se entregaria ao traidor de Konoha. "Uchiha Sasuke".


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu uso e abuso deles e o Kishimoto nem liga.

Esta ONE foi de inspiração de uma FIC que eu sempre quis escrever, mas como estou sempre sem tempo, não dava para aprofundar.

**Sinopse: **Hinata não deixaria seu coração se perder a um outro amor, agora que Naruto já não era mais o dono do seu coração. Mas não poderia jamais imaginar, que seu coração tolo se entregaria ao traidor de Konoha. "Uchiha Sasuke".

* * *

Não sei como isso foi me acontecer, como de uma hora para outra percebi que meu sentimento pelo Naruto se esvaziou com o vento. A melhor parte foi sentir uma sensação incrível de liberdade, sem precisar estar preso ao amor de uma pessoa. Confesso que nunca havia tido aquela "tal" sensação, desde criança havia aprendido a amar e agora que estou livre não me deixarei prender a quaisquer outros olhos azuis.

* * *

É incrível lembrar de tantas vezes eu desmaiava por estar sempre perto dele, sentia minhas pernas tremerem e minha palavras gaguejarem... Toda vez que me lembro disso, percebo o quão tola eu fui, o quão apaixonada eu era.

— _Yo Naruto._

— _Hinata! — _gritou Naruto se aproximando de mim e me dando um forte abraço.

Quem poderia imaginar? Somos como melhores amigos agora, se ele me abraçasse antes, talvez tivesse desmaiado. Minha timidez continua, mas realmente pareço ser outra pessoa.

— _Tsunade nos escalou para uma missão agora, pelo que eu sei, vou te ajudar a encontrar pistas que levem ao Sasuke._

— _É, eu pedi pra Tsunade me deixar ir atrás dele, na verdade pelo menos encontrá-lo e descobrir seus planos de ataque a Konoha. Mas precisaria de alguém com sutileza e com o byakugan. Você é a garota perfeita pra me ajudar. To certo!_

Ele estava tão entusiasmado pela confiança desta missão que não disse que realmente estou aqui pra conte-lo de fazer algo impensado. Mas nunca pensei que fosse eu que iria cometer este tal ato impensado.

* * *

É incrível como Naruto nunca se cansa de procurar Sasuke, o traidor como muitos costumam dizer, caminhamos por horas a fio, mas se ele se mantém de pé, eu também o farei, porque esse é o meu jeito ninja.

* * *

Encontramos uma pista e corremos até ela se deparando com os comparsas de Sasuke, Naruto rapidamente entrou em combate com eles, deixando-me a perseguir uma garota que havia se esquivado, sabia que ela poderia ser a chave de tudo. Mas aquela garota era tão fraca que quando eu a ataquei rapidamente caiu desmaiada sobre o chão.

— _Vai me pagar por fazer isso com ela!_

Aquela voz soou como um trovão atrás de mim.

— _Sasuke... — _pronunciei seu nome assim que me virei, não demonstrei medo, apenas nojo_. — Está mais do que na hora de acertas algumas contas. — _sabia que ele era bem mais poderoso do que eu, mas tinha que mantê-lo ali para que Naruto pudesse resolver suas contas com ele.

— _Então a herdeira Hyuuga não tem medo da morte? Pelo o que eu me lembro você era uma garotinha amedrontada escondida na barra da calça do seu primo! Mas ele não está aqui agora._

Ele simplesmente tocou na minha ferida... Mesmo agora estando mais forte, todos sempre diziam que eu só conseguia as coisas por causa de Neji que era o meu guardião, as pessoas se recusam a enxergar o quanto sou forte agora.

— _Então hoje vai descobrir que aquela garotinha cresceu e agora é uma mulher totalmente diferente do que já conheceu! — _Estava fora de mim, iria lutar com ele para valer.

Partir cega pra cima dele, Sasuke se esquivou com uma velocidade impressionante, mas mesmo assim percebi que ele estava confuso, talvez nunca pensasse que eu fosse ter esse tipo de reação. Não o deixaria escapar, lutei com tudo o que podia, mas Sasuke além de forte era mais experiente, conseguiu-me fazer com que caísse no chão sem forças para me levantar, apesar do enorme esforço que fazia para tentar me manter de pé.

— _Confesso que me surpreendeu Hyuuga! — _disse ele com certa indiferença_. — Mas ainda não é párea para mim. Peça misericórdia que eu a deixaria viver, assim como o seu parceiro "querido" Naruto. — _falou enfatizando a palavra querido, todos deviam saber que eu amava Naruto, menos o próprio.

— _Nunca! — _gritei e com um ultimo esforço peguei uma kunai e pulei pra cima dele_._

Mas Sasuke devia estar preparado para isso, tanto que se desviou novamente do ataque e com um golpe me fez largar pra longe a kunai e enlaçou a minha cintura com uma das mãos e a outra segurando firme a minha cabeça. Ele me puxou para perto do seu corpo forte e grudou os seus lábios no meu.

* * *

Naquele momento, meu corpo se retraiu todo, minhas pernas ficaram moles, e uma sensação diferente começou a povoar meu corpo. Quando percebi tentei empurra-lo, mas ele me apertou ainda mais contra o corpo dele, que tinha um cheiro gostoso de perfume amadeirado. Mesmo assim continuava a me debater e ele me empurrou contra uma árvore, amarrando minhas mãos, estava totalmente a mercê dele.

— _Você é tão linda Hyuuga._

— _Me solte! Afasta-se de mim._

Ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

— _Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? — _sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando arrepiou em minha pele, enquanto as mãos dele exploravam selvagemente meu corpo.

Deixei escapar sem querer da minha boca e ele sorriu.

— _Parece que está gostando. — _sorriu ainda mais quando me viu corar violentamente_._

— _Nunca! Me solte, tenho nojo de você. _— Comecei a gritar, mas ele me calou com outro beijo, as mãos dele foram parar nos meus seios, enquanto ele colava ainda mais o corpo dele no meu.

Não tinha como agir, quando uma das mãos se enfiou por debaixo da minha blusa e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço lentamente. Naquele momento, não raciocinava mais, porque meu corpo realmente queria mais prazer que ele vinha proporcionando naquele momento, quando os lábios dele procuraram o meus eu correspondi, Sasuke libertou uma das minhas mãos que foram parar nos cabelos rebeldes dele.

Parecia que estava nas nuvens, embora lá no fundo uma pequena voz gritasse para me distanciar. Sasuke me libertou e lentamente me fez deitar na grama verde, não passava pela minha cabeça que a qualquer momento Naruto poderia aparecer e nos pegar juntos daquele jeito. Suspirei fundo quando ele levantou minha blusa por completo e me acariciaram os seios delicadamente, mordiscando, lambendo-os, me levando a loucura.

Mas a razão resolveu aparecer e quando me dei conta ele estava quase me despindo por inteira.

Rapidamente me esquivei de Sasuke empurrando-o para longe, estava nervosa por me deixar levar até aquele ponto.

— _Se quiser terminar algo, use sua mão ou espere aquela garota acordar. — _falei me referindo a Karin, Sasuke parecia furioso e olhando pela calça dava para perceber o quanto ele estava excitado.

Nunca pensei em chegar a uma situação como aquela, de quase me entregar para meu inimigo.

— _Hinata!!! — _Naruto gritava por mim e naquele momento Sasuke me deu uma ultima olhada.

— _Isso não acaba assim Hyuuga. — _falou pegando a Karin no colo e jogando nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Naruto me encontrou descabelada, com a roupa amassada e marcas de chupões no pescoço. Era fácil prever o que acontecera.

— _Nossa Hinata, se eu não chegasse a tempo àquela garota acabaria com você. To certo!_

Nesse momento suspirei fundo, ainda bem que Naruto era um tapado.

Ficamos por lá durante algum tempo e voltamos pra Konoha com ele desanimado por não ter conseguido obter sucesso ao paradeiro de Sasuke...

E eu voltei sem a minha sensação de liberdade... Por consegui não me deixar levar pelos olhos azuis, mas não contava com os olhos pretos e às vezes rubros como sangue, trancafiando o meu coração.

Enfim, novamente meu coração tolo estava apaixonado e desta vez sua loucura me fez amar o homem que era o meu inimigo.

* * *

Bom... Aí esta minha ONE, na verdade começou de um jeito e terminou em outro. Havia premeditado uma outra seqüência para esta ONE, mas espero que me digam se gostou, se odiou, enfim comentem e faça uma garota feliz \o/.


End file.
